All I Want For Christmas
by Devilish Kurumi
Summary: Hup! Amarant thought he could get out of holiday festivities in Lindblum, but Eiko has another idea... another, potentially romantic idea! [[AmarantZidane]]
1. Merry Little Christmas

A/N: Okay, let's try THIS idea instead. Same rules apply as to the old Christmas fic – this one, however, might not be finished on time. Here's hoping!

By the way, to get an idea of what I think Eiko and Amarant's relationship is like, you might want to read "Big Softie." I just posted it, so it should be around here, somewhere...

And sorry, but I don't think Amarant's getting out of this unslashed- I mean, unscathed... um... or do I?

* * *

Amarant, despite the rumors, has a steady home where he knows he can always go if he needs to get out of Treno fast. 

It's small, and not exactly the best place for him, since it's in the middle of a forest and getting there involves lots of ducking and going through beast hunting grounds, but it's well worth it because it's so _secluded_. He only let it's location be known to two people in the entire world – Lani, and a moogle who had hunted him down to deliver a letter to him from Zidane. The letter had been an invite to a fancy holiday party in Lindblum, and though the paper was nice and the ink looked pretty expensive, it was written all very loosely, as if Zidane had known the answer already. He had sent back the affirmative, "No, you stupid monkey, I don't do holidays, go away."

Either way, his home is probably the least visited place in Gaia, and he likes it that way.

So, he is suitably surprised when, two days before Christmas eve, there is a knock on the door.

He pulls his claws on quickly and walks slowly to the door. "What?"

"Ne, Ama-_chan_!"

That voice! No, it can't be-

"Open up!"

It is. Dear god, it is.

"_Go away!_" he shouts, managing to slink to the side window and look outside. _Oh, hell._

"Open your door or I'll blast it off!" the little, purple haired girl outside exclaims, waving a staff around and then hitting the door with it. He growls lowly and goes to the door, opening it just enough to look at her.

"What do you want, Eiko?"

She bats her eyes and looks up at him, "I _want_ to come in! This is no way to treat a princess, oniichan! Let me in!"

"I'm not letting you in because then you'll never leave. And you're annoying. And I hate you."

"You're just saying that," she waves a hand, and then ducks under his arm and enters his house. He growls and she hops up onto a chair, grinning at him.

"I'm going to kill Lani..."

"Who? Oh, no, _she_ didn't tell me where you live," Eiko sticks out her tongue, "That old hag's scary!"

"Love to hear you say that around her."

"I got it from the moogle." She laughs, "You should have been a little more cautious, oniichan, he could have given me more if I had asked."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why aren't you coming to my holiday party?" she pouts, ignoring his request and crossing her arms over what looks to be a pretty expensive silk shirt. Actually, her pants look expensive too – it looks like her entire outfit is a hundred gil a stitch and he can tell she got it custom made. Her hair is much longer now and he forgets he met her four years ago. He forgets he's already thirty.

Curses.

"I don't do holidays," he grunts, closing the door and crossing his arms. "You should know that."

"I don't care – Freya's coming and _she_ doesn't 'do' holidays either!"

"Remember, she thinks you're her _friend_."

"You don't?" the girl asks, eyes watering slightly.

"No."

"You're so _mean_, oniichan!" she cries, then adds in an exasperated tone, "And shouldn't you offer me a drink or something?"

"I don't have things little brats can drink," he tells her, and it's the truth. Other than heavy alcohol and some water, he doesn't have anything at all, and he's not about to dive into his water for the little runt.

"Ama-chan, _please_ come?"

"_No_."

The girl sighs and looks down. "That's too bad... I was really wanting to see you."

"You're seeing me right now."

"...Zidane wanted to see you too," she adds, glancing at him slyly.

He blinks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she replies, "I was just saying."

"Eiko, you know that when you're 'just saying,' you're implying. _I_ know that. Don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing any games!" the girl exclaims, eyes widening. She sighs and frowns, looking at her hands. "I don't have time for any games anymore."

Amarant sighs as well and sits down at the table, across from the little girl. "What's the problem?"

Eiko looks up at the bounty hunter and shrugs. "...I miss Madain Sari. I miss running around, picking pockets in Conde Petie, and playing with the moogles." He looks about to say something so she quickly adds, "It's not like I don't _love_ being a princess, and having a family and stuff, I just..." She looks away, "I just wish I could switch between the two."

"Why don't you take a leaf out of Zidane's book and just go with it? He seems to have settled pretty easily."

Eiko blinks, and then laughs, kind of unhappily. "Yeah, that's what _you_ think."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The girl shakes her head, and grins, "Nothing. Come on, oniichan, please come to my party? You can even bring _Lani_," she sighs, "If you really want."

"I wouldn't do that to her," he smirks, sitting back, "But..."

"But?" she repeats, eyes widening.

"...But, I guess you're just not going to leave until I do."

"That's _right!_"

"...Then I guess," he sighs, standing up, "I have to go, don't I?"

"Yes!" she exclaims, jumping up and grabbing his unclawed hand, "Okay, we can make it to Lindblum double time – the airship's just outside the forest; couldn't you pick a better place to live?"

"There's a reason why I live _here_," he sighs, and reaches over, grabbing his coin bag, latching it onto his belt in a quick, easy stroke. He knows as well as Eiko does that now he's in her hands and there's shit he can do about it – for all her joking, calling him "oniichan" and being so rough with him (as rough as a child can be to a bounty hunter of thirty), she really does consider him a kind of older brother figure, and he kind of really does consider her a younger sister.

Well, as much as he can, considering he hasn't seen her in so long.

"Ne, oniichan, you can't stay away this long anymore. Look at you – you're all scraggly! The first thing you need is a shave, what are you, a bear?"

Amarant rubs his beard and decides that it is a little shaggier than he'd like.

"And you need to keep better care of your hair. It looks all oily! Why don't you take it out of those dreadlocks? You would look so _cute_ with long, straight hair!"

"I'm not wearing my hear down just because you'd think it'd look _cute_. Dreadlocks are easier to take care of."

He ducks under a branch that Eiko can walk through and sighs, grabbing a lock and feeling it. She's right, they are kind of dirty. It's been a few weeks since he's washed, really.

"And you need a bath!"

"What am I, a dog?"

"Well, if you would just wash and keep yourself _neat_, maybe you wouldn't be such a bad bounty hunter!"

"I'm not a _bad_ bounty hunter!" the redhead exclaims.

"That's not what _I_ hear! How many people have you taken in, in the name of justice, lately!"

"Justice? I just want the money."

"How many? I talked to Mr. Gilgamesh before I came to see you and _he _said-"

"You _talk_ to thieves, do you?"

"I talk to _Zidane_!"

"He's not a thief anymore," Amarant drawls, "Remember? He's a consort to the Queen."

Eiko shrugs, "That's what _you_ think."

"Stop being so enigmatic!"

The little girl laughs and jumps over a log that he can step over easily, pulling him forward, "Come on, you're so _slow_!"

"I seem to remember _you_ being the slow one," Amarant says, but he picks up the pace nonetheless and feels a little... tame. He feels like he should be in a children's book or something, following Eiko, who isn't a princess (even if she calls herself one) but pretends to be, and playing big-brother to her.

They reach the edge of the forest and find a nice little airship waiting for them, not the Hilde Garde but still quite elegant. Amarant feels out of place walking on board with the little girl tugging at his arm but the shipmates all send him sympathetic looks, so he doesn't feel _so_ bad. Apparently everyone gets the treatment.

They enter the navigation room, and Eiko shouts, "Alright! We've got what we've come for, let's go home!"

The captain looks up and blinks at Amarant, "What...?"

"Hey! Phillip, I _said_ we could go home now!" the girl repeats, letting go of Amarant and crossing her arms, "And do we have any tea in the galley? I feel like some tea."

"I'll go make you some, milady," one of the shipmates says.

She waves a hand, "Don't bother, I can make it myself. Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing! Now, get this thing in the air and let's get going, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Phillip says, rolling his eyes slightly but sending out commands nonetheless.

The girl pulls Amarant through the ship and to the galley, going into the kitchen-area and telling him, "Take a seat, do you want some tea?"

"No," he drawls, sitting down. "Eiko, shouldn't you let your servants do that? Isn't that what you princesses do?"

"I'm not a princess right now," she responds easily, "I'm just Eiko."

"Why don't you stop being such a brat and tell me what you mean about Zidane?"

"Why do you care?" the girl asks, looking over the counter at him as she puts the water to boil, "It's just Zidane."

"I'm taking the bait, runt. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

The girl hops over the counter and comes to sit across from Amarant, crossing her arms and leaning forward. "Do you really want to know? Because he told me a lot of stuff in complete con...confid..."

"Confidentiality?" Amarant supplies, smirking. She can act as smart as she wants, but she's still just a kid.

"Yeah, that. But I can tell you that he's not what he's letting himself be read as. No," she sighs, "He's not happy at all. It's a shame, really. If I had known earlier, I might have tried to talk to Garnet about it, but now I'm just too busy to do much of anything."

"Not happy?" Amarant asks, raising an eyebrow, "How can that fool not be happy?"

"I'm not completely happy, either. I think that I can handle it, but... You know, Zidane wasn't born for royalty. He's always been a thief, still plays thief, and probably will always _be_ a thief. Oniichan, don't you think that maybe he shouldn't... be there? In Alexandria?"

"What, do you want him to stay in Lindblum with you?" Eiko glares at him halfheartedly, "Besides, isn't the little monkey practically engaged to the Queen?"

"All but," the girl sighs, "It's... I don't think Zidane's happy. At least, not as happy as he thought he'd be. Garnet's a great queen and a nice person, but I think that she's a little more preoccupied with politics than she should be. I think... I don't think Zidane's so much in love with her, now."

The kettle whistles and the girl goes back to the counter. After a moment, she comes back with two cups of tea – even though Amarant declined.

"What do you think?" she asks, setting the tea down in front of him, along with a thing of cream and sugar.

"You sound like a gossiper."

"No!" she exclaims, "This is a valuable information session. Besides, Ama-chan, don't you want to make Zidane happy?"

"Why would I want him to be happy while the rest of us are miserable?" he asks, and she grins.

"Why, because he saved your life! And besides..." She shrugs, trailing off.

"It's to be expected," he sighs, "He's only twenty. He wasted four years on a girl, of course he's growing restless."

"Wasted? Why would you say that?"

"All women are a waste of time," he drawls, "Just look at Lani."

"I thought you were _dating_ Lani?"

"Waste of time. Besides, the woman can't keep a steady lover for more than a few days. She gets tired quick."

Eiko sighs. "I wonder... Ne, oniichan, would you date Zidane?"

Amarant had let his guard down. He has the cup of tea half to his lips when the question is asked, and he nearly scalds himself when he drops the cup, eyes widening.

"_What_?"

"Well," the girl continues, ignoring his spilt tea, "If you think women are a waste of time, the only logical path would be that you like men. And if you like men, maybe you'd date Zidane."

"You are one of the most _skewed_ little brats I've _ever_ heard."

"You haven't answered my question," Eiko responds easily, smirking.

"I don't _like_ men," Amarant growls, "And no, I _wouldn't_. He's a stupid, foolish monkey."

"With nice hair, and a pretty smile, and expressive eyes," the girl sighs, reverting for a moment back into her old fangirl mode. "And he's sweet, and charismatic and just and mysterious and funny and-"

"And twice your age."

"And only ten years _younger_ than you."

Amarant's catching on faster than Eiko probably wants, and he crosses his arms. "You are _not_..."

"...Not what?" the girl asks, batting her eyelashes.

"You're _not_ trying to hook me up with _Zidane_."

"...Of course not!" the girl exclaims, before frowning, "Is it not working?"

"I don't like men, and I don't date _anyone_," he growls, "And if you keep trying to invade my personal life, I'm not going to stay very long in Lindblum."

"Oh, you don't have a choice. Once you get to the castle, Freya and Zidane won't let you leave."

"Oh, now you're going to try and pair me up with the rat?"

"No," she waves a hand, "Freya's actually pretty content with that Fratley guy. Sorry, Ama-chan, I'm only focusing on Zidane."

"You want him to suffer so much as to try and pair us up, huh?"

Eiko blinks, and puts her empty teacup down, folding her hands on the table. "No, of course not. I only want Zidane to be _happy_. After all, we're in the same boat, you know?" She giggles, "Two lowly peasants suddenly risen to royalty!"

"I don't think that's proper grammar."

"Like _you_ care."

"Either way," Amarant rolls his eyes, "Zidane isn't someone you can pair up with people, Eiko. Stop trying. He's with Garnet, and you shouldn't be looking to get him in trouble with her."

Eiko shakes her head, but can't respond, because a shipmate comes in and announces that they'll be in Lindblum by the end of the hour. "Thank you," she says, smiling at him, and Amarant realizes how _refined_ the girl's become. He figured she'd be more likely to leap into mud puddles and steal apples off of carts, rather than sit with her back straight and her hands folded, thanking someone like Garnet would.

"What are you looking at?" Eiko asks, blinking, and Amarant catches himself and looks around the galley.

"Nothing. This ship goes pretty fast."

"My f-father is really good with ships, isn't he? This is his third after the Hilde Garde." She looks up to the ceiling, "Do you think I'm different, oniichan?"

The girl's a reader, alright. "...No," he decides, "You act different, but you're still the same, nosy brat from Madain Sari. Fancy clothes or not."

She grins at him, and then gets up. "Come on, I'll show you the engine room! It's really loud and neat!"

He rolls his eyes but follows the girl nonetheless.

He might be Amarant fucking Coral, but it doesn't mean he can't be soft on a little girl – just this one.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon. 


	2. Winter Wonderland

A/N: Second chapter. It looks like this won't be finished until Christmas Day – sorry, you guys... but hey, it just means you get a longer-lasting Christmas present, right?

* * *

Amarant really didn't consider his personal feelings when he accepted – or surrendered to – Eiko's invitation. Now, as he stands in Lindblum castle with Eiko, he realizes why he had refused the first time. 

He _hates_ Christmas.

From his cabin in the woods, it didn't seem so bad, really. He knew there'd be snow – something he hates, since he's not exactly warm-blooded – and probably some Christmas trees, but nothing like _this._ Holly, garland, magic lights – everything that symbolizes the holidays is in the excess.

"Eiko, I'm going home," he mumbles, turning and starting back for the dock, but the girl grabs his arm and shoots him a glare he thought only women like Lani could pull off.

"No, you are _not_! You _promised_, oniichan! Come on, Zidane and the others are probably in the courtyard."

The little girl easily drags the bounty hunter through the castle, and he feels humiliated as some guards look at him in amusement.

The courtyard is covered in snow, just like he had dreaded, and the others are, indeed, out there.

In the middle of a snowball fight.

Amarant ducks a badly thrown snowball and glares at Steiner, who blinks in confusion.

"Amarant!" Garnet exclaims, laughing, "I didn't think she could actually convince you to come!"

He sulks, and mumbles, "You'd be surprised."

"Eiko, you're a wonder," Freya drawls, tossing a snowball up in the air and catching it.

"It wasn't hard!" the girl exclaims, shrugging and grinning in a self-possessed way, "I just had to tell him that me and Zidane and you all _really_ wanted to see him, and he agreed!"

Amarant winces at the supposedly casual addition of Zidane's name, and glances at the boy – young man, man, whatever. He doesn't look too much different – his hair is longer and tied back with a ribbon, and he's wearing the same kind of hundred-gil-a-stitch clothing as Eiko is wearing. He's taller, too, but really, he looks just the same.

Garnet looks like she always has – even with the extra long hair. Freya and Steiner are probably never-changing, and he's slightly thankful, since he hasn't changed either.

He hopes.

"I guess you really _are_ a big softie," Zidane laughs, and his voice is deeper now – just a little. Everything with him is really subtle. "Just like Eiko says, huh?"

"Why, you little..." Amarant easily reaches down and scoops up some snow.

Zidane's eyes widen and he jumps back, tail lashing behind him – just a little longer and just a little thicker. "Hey! I didn't mean it!"

"Too late for _that_," Eiko giggles, and then shrieks – Amarant drops the entire handful of snow on her head, smirking.

"You're assuming I'm going to always lash out at Zidane?" he asks, "Eiko, that'd just be _unhealthy_."

"I'll _bet_," the girl mumbles, wiping the snow off of her head. "Zidane!" she exclaims, "Why don't you show Ama-chan his room, and find a bath for him? He's all _dirty_."

Zidane blinks, and then shrugs, grinning. "Sure," he drawls, "Come on, 'rant."

The bounty hunter follows the monkey back into the castle and sighs. "Fucking cold," he mutters.

"Yeah, I know," the blonde laughs, "What did you expect? Maybe you should have brought a coat."

"Didn't exactly have time," the redhead shrugs, "Eiko kind of swept me up."

"Yeah, we developed an entire tactic based soley on getting her in and making sure you knew she wasn't going to leave."

"_We_, huh?"

Zidane shrugs, and – if his eyes aren't playing tricks – Amarant swears he blushes a little. "Yeah. She was just going to summon Mog to convince you to come; you're lucky I talked her out of _that_ one."

"I'll bet."

They wind through the passageways and end up on the second floor. "We're all staying up here. Is Lani coming out, later?" the blonde asks, looking back at the bounty hunter, who frowns.

"Why do you all assume Lani is going to be attached to me all the time? She's spending her eve in Treno, at every bar available to her." He shrugs, "I think she's dating some fop. Who knows?"

"Wait – I thought you two were together!" Zidane exclaims, grinning, "That's a shame – I'm the only one tied down, am I?"

"Freya is too, I hear."

Zidane frowns, and shakes his head. "It's different for her."

"So I hear."

"Well, here's your room," Zidane says, twisting the door handle and letting the bounty hunter in. Amarant turns when the door closes, and Zidane looks at him helplessly. "What do I _do_!"

"About what?" he asks, confused.

Zidane leans against the door and runs a hand through his hair, sighing. "Garnet. What do I _do_? I can't _take it_ anymore!"

"I don't know why you're crying to _me_. I don't give a shit." At Zidane's depressed look, Amarant shrugs, "I don't know – act like _me_. She'll leave you in a moment's notice."

"But... I don't want... I don't know."

"You better do something soon. If you want out, get out, but do it now, before you get any more comfortable in the lap of luxury." Amarant shrugs, "I can't help you."

"I don't want to be on her bad side. Garnet's wonderful, you know? But..."

"You grew out of her?"

"It's not like that!" Zidane exclaims, "I just..."

"Figure out a foolproof way to get out of her graces while staying in them, then. I need to take a bath – you go talk with Eiko or something. She seemed anxious to help you."

"She didn't say too much, did she?" he asked, flushing.

"Just enough to get the idea across. She had a few harebrained schemes herself. Go talk to _her_ about it. I need a bath."

"...Okay. Sorry for dropping this on you, Amarant."

"Do I have a choice on what you do to me?" the bounty hunter asks, mildly annoyed.

"Everyone has a choice," the blonde responds, before leaving. "See you in a bit, 'rant."

"Hn."

Amarant finds the bathroom behind another thick oak door and takes a moment to look over the spacious, marbled room. The bath is large and there's two taps on either side – imagine, not having to heat the water by hand – and a few large bottles filled with hair stuff, soaps, and bath salts. He only stayed in a place this fancy once before, and that had been four years ago.

He turns on both faucets and balances out the hot and cold water, and strips, slipping into the water and sighing. _Fuck. I hate Christmas, why am I here?_

Eiko grins in his mind and he rolls his eyes.

He really just _doesn't _like Christmas. But he's surprised – there's been less Christmas-related stress these past few days than he's used to having. It sets him on edge; surely, less stress from one thing means more stress from something else, right?

He tilts his head back and soaks his dreads, grabbing the hair stuff and straight away washing his hair – they _can_ be less hassle, but sometimes he wonders if he _should_ just let his hair grow out straight. He used to know a kid with hair straighter than anyone else in his entire race, and it looked fine on him...

He rinses out the conditioners and leans against the tub, closing his eyes. Sometimes, he just has to wonder where his mind is...

There's a sound from just beside the tub – a sound Amarant can't define – and he opens his eyes.

Zidane slips into the tub, soundlessly, easily, sliding up to Amarant from the end of what seems to be a much longer tub than he had thought it was, originally.

"Zidane – what are you-"

"Shh."

The blonde – with hair shorter now, like he used to, with narrower eyes and that same thieving smile – leans forward, arms lacing around Amarant's shoulders, lips catching his – so warm –

"_Fuck_!"

Amarant jerks his head out from under the water and spits out some water, wincing. He must be fucking _exhausted_, falling asleep and dreaming like that –

"Oniichan!"

He wonders if his door has a lock. He wonders if the _bathroom_ has a lock, and pales considerably.

"What?"

"We're going shopping, so hurry up! You're coming too!"

"No I'm not," he calls back, sinking down to his eyes in the water. Maybe if he doesn't say anything else, she'll just go away.

"Do you want to stay in the castle all by yourself?" she asks.

She has him there.

"...Fine," he sighs, "Give me a moment, would you?" He mumbles under his breath, "Pesky brats, can't get a fucking second of peace."

"I heard that!" the girl shouts, before – as far as he knows – going away. He gets out of the tub and bites his lip, looking for a razor. If he's going to go anywhere, he's going to make sure Eiko can't bitch at him for anything.

And he has to take a breather after that incredibly short and intense dream.

_Fuck.

* * *

_

"Ne, Ama-_chan_, what took you so long?" 

The bounty hunter sighs and looks down at the little girl, who is wearing a nice fur coat over her silk gown – a perfect little princess, he decides, smirking inwardly.

"You were the one complaining about my hair," he tells her, shaking his head and looking at the others, who are giving them both strange looks. "What?" he snaps, and they quickly look away.

He's not wearing anything different, other than the thick coat he found on his bed – a quick glance at Zidane showed him who was responsible for that. This puts the redhead on guard; he doesn't need anymore reasons to dream about Zidane.

Eiko crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Well, now we're off!" she exclaims, turning and marching smartly out of the hall, towards the trolley. The group glances at Amarant, who shrugs.

"What do you keep looking at me for?"

"No reason," Freya drawls, smirking and following Eiko. The group filters behind her and Zidane takes up the rear with Amarant. Garnet looks preoccupied, talking to Steiner lowly and looking around worriedly.

"What's her problem?" Amarant asks quietly, and Zidane holds up his hands.

"No idea. Some political business – nothing that I should be 'sticking my nose in,'" he says, sounding a little bitter, before smirking. "I'm surprised you really are coming with us. Christmas shopping and Amarant? They just don't sound right together!"

"They aren't _meant_ to be together," the bounty hunter drawls, "But Eiko's... a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm surprised you haven't challenged her to a fight, with that kind of attitude," the blonde grins.

"I would lose a hundred times over. She can cry on cue. Plus, she's a _kid_." He looks down at his feet, "I hate kids."

"That's a shame, she _loves_ you. _Ne_, Ama-_chan_?"

"You call me that again and you'll find yourself without a jugular."

"I hope she's not getting a crush on you like she had on _me_," Zidane laughs, "That'd be horrible for you."

"Trust me, I'm not her type."

They reach the trolley and all of them clamber in, just barely fitting – just like old times. Amarant feels a little nauseous at the idea of facing holiday shoppers.

They move swiftly down the tracks and then they are let off at the shopping district. Amarant sighs and lets the crowd jostle him.

"Alright! Garnet and I will go this way!" Eiko calls, and sends Zidane a look that makes both him and Amarant blink in confusion.

"I must escort you," Steiner says, following the two quickly, clanking all the way.

"I guess that leaves us, huh?" Zidane says, looking to Freya and Amarant. Freya smirks.

"Sorry, Zidane, but I have my own obligations at the moment. If you two would excuse me..." She starts to walk away, before turning, "And, Amarant?"

"What, rat?"

She laughs, "You and I will have to spar sometime soon. I hope your time with Eiko hasn't forced you soft."

"Do you _want_ your lungs served to you on a skewer?" the bounty hunter asks, grinning.

"Perhaps." The Burmecian turns again and walks out into the fray.

"Well, I guess it's just _us_, then."

"Yeah," Amarant sighs, "So..."

"Hm. I've done most of my shopping, really..."

"...The bar, then?"

Zidane grins, "Even better – come on!"

Without waiting for Amarant's response, Zidane grabs his arm and drags him into the theatre-district-bound trolley. The bounty hunter allows this only because he's still recovering from the crowded shopping trolley, and this one is much less packed. He stretches his legs and sighs.

"Off to see your thieving friends, huh?" the redhead asks, and Zidane nods, still smiling.

"I haven't gotten a chance to go see them, and I wonder what they'd think of my refineries, you know? Besides, Blank always told me to grow my hair out, so maybe he'll be content now, knowing that it doesn't look any good on me."

"It's not so bad," Amarant drawls, and then catches himself and adds, "At least now you look less like a little kid."

"Ah _hah_!" Zidane exclaims, "I knew my dashing good looks were recognized by everyone!"

"You wish," Amarant mumbles and forgets his dream for the fifth time.

They reach the theatre district and Zidane climbs out; Amarant follows only because he has nothing better to do, and what good would it do to wander around for hours on end, alone?

No good, he decides, and trails after the bouncy blonde monkey, who's whistling one of those up-tune Christmas carols and is practically dancing. He wonders if all the holiday cheer is going to make Zidane explode.

It's starting to make Amarant's head explode, at least. His senses are quite a bit stronger than a normal person's, and there are a lot of things to sense during the holidays. Pine trees, cinnamon, holly, sweet cakes – the smells hurt his head because they're so _clashing_. The lights and colors and decorations hurt his eyes and his ears can't stand the caroling much longer. If this was five years ago, he probably would have been vicious and would have started a few fights.

But it's not. It's present day, and he's thirty years old and not really one for fights anymore. Not unless they're worth it.

He hates Zidane for that.

They reach the "secret hideout" and Zidane knocks sharply against the door, still humming some stupid tune.

After a moment, the girl actor – Ruby, Zidane mutters, smirking – calls, "Zidane!"

"Maybe," the blonde responds, and the door jerks open.

Ruby is still Ruby, from what Amarant remembers. Her hair is tied back and she has a few lines under her eyes but that's what happens over the years. She grins, "Zidane!" and hugs him warmly, grinning and pulling away. "Look at you, all decked out! C'mon in, darlin', we were wonderin' when you were comin' to see us!"

"I brought a friend," Zidane laughs, jabbing a finger at Amarant easily, "Hope that's okay."

"That's fine!" Ruby says, smiling at Amarant, "I think I remember you – you were at the play, right?"

"Yeah," he grumbles, nodding.

The blonde boy beside him waltzes in with all the ease that he used to have, and Amarant follows Ruby, who calls out, "Blank! Blank, where in the hell are you?" She crosses her arms, sighing, "I think he's sleeping."

"Oh, _really_?" the blonde grins, "Let me just..." With a few leaps that probably took years of practice, Zidane clambers up the ladder to the loft.

"So he hasn't changed," Ruby sighs, shaking her head like a mother would. Moments later, there's a shriek and Zidane skitters back, laughing loudly.

"_Fuck_!"

"Rise and shine, sweetie!" Zidane cooes, leaning out of the way as a boot flies past him, hitting the ground below.

"Goddamn it, Zidane, if you _ever_- wait, Zidane!"

The blonde laughs and is promptly tackled from, what Amarant can see, a redhead who had been in the play as well. "Look at you, asshole! All decked out nice, playing prince, huh?" Blank pokes the other as he says this, grinning.

Zidane grins as well, and shoves the other off of him, "Yeah, yeah, look at you, exactly the same, but looks like you gained a few pounds!"

"You'd think that with all the fucking clothes I'm wearing, goddamn!"

"Blank, get yer ass down here, would you?" Ruby calls.

"Hey, where _is_ everyone, anyways?" Zidane asks, leaping off the loft and landing on his feet – like a cat, Amarant notes idly.

Blank hops down the ladder and crosses his arms, "I think they all went drinking, didn't they?"

"Mmhm," Ruby sighs, "We had to stay and man the fort while they went out. There've been a couple'a robberies around, so we don't want none of our stuff stolen, you know?"

"Couldn't you just steal it back?" Amarant asks, "After all..."

"We _could_, but that'd be such a hassle," Blank waves a hand, "Besides, it's too cold for that. So!" He turns to his blonde friend, "Where's your little Queen? Thought you two were still dancing about in royalty."

"Yeah," Zidane moans, sitting down at the table. Amarant leans against the wall, watching this one unfold. "It's just..."

"Zidane Tribal," Ruby scolds, "You better not be thinking about leaving the _Queen_!"

"I can't help it, Rube!" the blonde exclaims, "I'm not royalty, and I can't fake it, either. And she's getting so wrapped up in it..." Before Ruby can start up again, Zidane says, "I love her, you know? But it's not... I don't know, it's not how it _was_."

"Well, once you're practically married," Blank says, holding up his hands and not finishing his sentence.

"It's not like _that_ – I want to be her friend, and all, but I don't think..." Zidane shakes his head, looking to Amarant for help. He doesn't give it, so the blonde decides, "I just don't think _she_ wants anything more than friendship either."

"But," Blank interjects, nodding, "You've been together for four years, and you don't like change."

"Exactly," Zidane sighs.

"If I had known you were only coming for relationship help," Amarant drawls, "I would have gone drinking myself."

"Hey, now!" Blank exclaims, grinning, "That's a fine idea! The best ideas come after a few rounds, after all – come on, Z', you'll feel better once we have a drink or five!"

"Blank, that is _just_ the solution he _doesn't-_"

"That's exactly what I need," Zidane cuts off Ruby, smiling, "Let's do it, huh?"

"And what do you expect to do about the burglaries?" Ruby asks.

The two thieves look at each other, planning. Amarant wonders if he can't escape now.

* * *

Decorations of red, you know? 


	3. A Bizarre Christmas Incident

A/N: AHHH I managed to pull off a Christmas Day finish! YES. (Though, I could have done better, if I had started earlier...) Now for the new years fic...

* * *

"Ruby's a great sport, to stay behind while we go out," Blank drawls, leaning back in his chair. The bar is warm and cozy and Amarant sticks out like a sore thumb, but he's also got a big mug of ale so he's okay, for now. 

"Yeah, you know she's going to do something to us when we get back, though," Zidane responds, tail waving around lightly. "So, done your shopping?"

"Yep. You know, I got you something," the thief-actor grins, "I _knew_ you'd come by this year. You can't stay away from me for long."

"That's right, sweetie," Zidane coos, then sighs, pouting. "I still haven't gotten Eiko's present. She's so _hard_ to shop for. I guess I'm just used to the _old_ Eiko, you know?" he asks Amarant, who shrugs.

"She's not that much different now," he responds.

"Maybe... I don't know, what does a ten year old daughter of the Regent want? She's got three closets full of clothes, after all."

"A woman can never have enough clothes," Blank adds, sagely.

"And three trunks of shoes."

"Shoes, too," Amarant nods.

"And she's outgrown toys, so she says..."

"Well, of course," Blank insists, "She can't play anymore, she's too busy being _royal_. Zidane, you're in the same position, don't you know?"

"But I can sneak out when I want. I'm not noticeable. She makes too much noise to do that."

"Well," Blank throws a hand up, "I can't help you. Royalty isn't my thing, you know that."

"Yeah," Zidane sighs. "Still... What does she _want_?" He thinks for a while, and so Amarant finishes his drink and motions to the barmaid for another. Suddenly, Zidane grabs his arm. "Ne, Ama-_chan_," he singsongs, making a pretty good pass at Eiko's voice, but angering Amarant anyways, "What would your little princess want for Christmas?"

"What did I say about calling me that?" he snaps, jerking his arm away from the blonde, who pouts. "Besides, how am I supposed to know?"

"_...I miss Madain Sari. I miss running around, picking pockets in Conde Petie, and playing with the moogles."_

Maybe he _does_ know, now that he thinks about it. He rubs his beard thoughtfully, and then says, "Well..."

"You _do_ know!" Zidane exclaims, "I knew she wouldn't keep something like that from you."

"She mentioned..." Amarant shrugs, "You just want to buy her something, right? In that case, I've got no clue."

"What does she want?" Zidane prods, looking at him cautiously, "I probably can't afford it, right?"

"You've got all the Queen's money," Blank drawls, "You probably could."

"It's not something you _buy_," Amarant snaps, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, nodding to the bargirl when she brings another mug for him. "You want to know what she told _me_ she wants?"

"Yes, already!" the blonde exclaims.

"...She wants to be able to play thief in Madain Sari, _and_ play Regent's daughter."

Zidane frowns, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do about that. Did she say anything else?"

"All in complete confidentiality," he drawls, smirking. "She misses Madain Sari – no clue why, that place is a shithole – and she misses the moogles."

Zidane sighs. "Relations with the Outer Continent are still shaky at best. I don't know if the Regent would let her go like that..."

"Zidane!" Blank exclaims, shaking his head, "This is Regent _Cid_ you're talking about. Of course he'd let her go, all you need is the right... persuasion."

Amarant sits back and listens to a plan of greatest stupidity unfold, and shakes his head. Eiko will probably rip him apart for letting something like that out in the open, but he has a feeling that, if Zidane does what he does best – be charismatic and charming and, what else, _sly_ – she will probably be the happiest little brat in all of Gaia.

If he knew what Eiko was planning for _him_, he probably wouldn't have said a damned thing.

* * *

Blank is the first one into the "hideout," and is therefore the first one to realize what Ruby's done, and what's going to happen seconds later. Of course, he says nothing, just smirks and crosses his arms, nodding to Ruby. 

Zidane waltzes through the door and shrugs some snow off of his jacket, and Amarant follows him. "Oi, out of the way," he grumbles, making a slight pass at shoving Zidane, who ducks his hand and catches Blank's steady gaze, following it up, up, up...

"Ah_-hah_!" Zidane exclaims, and promptly grabs Amarant's jacket collar.

"Wha-"

The blonde leans up and plants a kiss on his lips, eyes closed and face glowing from the cold.

Amarant is caught in shock for a moment and then realizes that Zidane is playing out dreams and so he shoves the blonde back, snarling, "What the _fuck_?"

The blonde laughs loudly and points upward – Amarant sees the mistletoe and swears under his breath.

"Man, so much for you being on top of things, _ne_, Ama-_chan_?"

Amarant grabs Zidane's collar and drags him close, growling. "Don't _fucking_ call me that," he snaps, shoving the boy away and then going back outside. He needs another five or six drinks before he can face _that_ again.

Fuck, his lips are all tingly. He _hates_ that.

"Hey, Amarant!" Zidane calls, and the bounty hunter pretends he can't hear him, knowing he'll follow but not wanting him to.

Sure enough, snow crunches from behind and Zidane grabs his jacket sleeve, tugging him to a stop. "Hey, I'm sorry, 'rant. I didn't mean to get you all riled up."

"You didn't get me _riled up_," Amarant snaps.

"Well, I mean, if I knew you'd get pissed off over it, I wouldn't have-"

"You should have been able to _tell_," the redhead growls, "For fuck's sake, Tribal, I'm Amarant fucking Coral, not some fucking princess with a soft spot for charismatic _thieves_." Though, he's realizing that might be a lie – the whole thing about soft spots, not the princess thing.

"Well, I wanted to, so I did it. And I'm not going to regret it either," the boy crosses his arms, "So you might as well not act like I should. Relax, would you? It's the damned holidays, you need to take it in a stride."

"I shouldn't have done this," Amarant groans, "Fucking holidays give me a headache."

"Let's go back to the castle. It's getting late, and we should probably meet everyone else for dinner."

"Oh, _great_," he grumbles, "More shit."

They start walking again, and then Zidane says, "If you don't want to – I mean, yeah, it's a pretty fancy dinner, considering it's just us – we could go to a bar and get food _there_, instead. I know a few places I can get food for free, if you'd rather."

"First you kiss me, now you want to ask me out on a date?" Amarant quips, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not asking you out! I'm offering to save you, Mr. Finely-Tuned-Senses." Amarant glances to the blonde, who shrugs, "I kind of figured you would be pretty high strung during the season, but I didn't think it'd be because you're so _sensitive_."

"I'm not _sensitive_."

"I mean, er... senses wise. I'll bet all the sounds and smells are driving you _crazy_, huh?"

Amarant kicks some snow up and looks around. "Some of the sights, too," he mutters, nodding to bright lights down in the square and a few carolers.

"Well, that's not going to be any better at the castle. Though, castle food is _pretty_ good..."

"I think I'll take my chances with the bar," Amarant finally decides, "Besides, Christmas eve will probably have the same kind of food."

"Exactly," Zidane responds, "Come on, I know _just_ the place."

* * *

The bar that Zidane has chosen is dark and quiet, and seems to be a place for either really old people or shady, quiet-speaking people. Amarant thinks he'd love it, if it weren't for the cramped booths. He and Zidane order food – an inordinate amount between them but then again, they both have pretty large appetites – and a pitcher of beer to split. 

"Eiko's going to be _so_ angry," Zidane laughs, "She's going to have our heads on pikes."

"Yours, maybe," Amarant sighs, "She probably won't try anything with me."

Zidane grins, "Yeah, you're her..." He cuts himself off and looks away, frowning.

"...She calls me _oniichan_ when no one's around," the bounty hunter finally tells the boy, who looks up, grinning.

"Really? Well, at least she doesn't have a _crush_ on you, right?"

"Yeah," Amarant shrugs, "I would hate to be grouped together with _you_."

Their food comes and so they eat – barely sharing a glance between them – and Amarant lets his thoughts wander.

If Eiko had seen that – he doesn't know what she would think; would she be upset that he hadn't received it well? Or would she be giddy over the idea of him receiving it at all?

He wonders if he'll have to endure that again, but decides that chances are, he can avoid all mistletoe from now until he leaves, which is fine with him.

"So, what do you think of my plan?" Zidane asks, looking up for a moment.

"On Eiko?" At the nod, Amarant shrugs, "I wish you luck, but she's probably going to be pretty pissed the first couple of days."

"Yeah, well..." Zidane shrugs, "I don't have enough time right now, so she'll just have to accept. It will work, though, I hope..."

"More like a new year present, but whichever works," the redhead decides, finishing his drink and his food.

Zidane decides to hang around longer, so they have a few more drinks after their food is taken away. Amarant feels pleasantly warm, for now, since he's downed quite a bit of alcohol, even for himself.

They finally decide to leave, putting down both about half the bill and leaving into the snow, which is steadily picking up. Amarant thinks that maybe his senses are a bit dulled by the booze and is suitably thankful for it.

"So, I guess we should go back," Zidane sighs, rubbing his hands together and shivering a little. "I'm _freezing_."

Amarant shrugs, "You should have brought a coat," he grins.

"Hey, it's only because of _me_ that _you_ have one, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Now quit bitching. Let's get back to the castle so Eiko can tear you apart."

The two walk and barely share any words, only the occasional glance to check and see that the other isn't horribly unhappy. Amarant doesn't know why he cares if Zidane's unhappy – he doesn't know why Zidane cares if Amarant is, for that matter.

The trolley is just up ahead.

"I'd just like to warn you," Zidane says as they reach the doors of the trolley station, "That there's mistletoe above you."

Amarant doesn't catch the warning in time and steps under, and so – as his duty dictates – Zidane leans over and kisses him, even if it's just on the cheek.

Amarant stops all movement and gives Zidane a half-hearted glare. "Damn it, monkey-"

"Hey, I _warned_ you. What do you expect? Fine, next time, _you_ can do the kissing," the blonde laughs, and easily waltzes off towards the near-empty trolley. Amarant follows, and once they get in and sit down, Zidane pulls a rather large flask from his pocket. "Well, where did that come from, I wonder?" he asks aloud, looking bemused.

"Did your hands slip into someone else's pocket?" the bounty hunter asks casually, reaching for it and taking a long drink from it. "Whiskey," he tells the other, biting his tongue to keep from making a face.

Zidane nods, still grinning, and takes his own swig. They share the flask and drain it quickly enough. Amarant realizes that while he's had quite a bit of alcohol, Zidane is probably drunker – a look at the other's slightly dilated eyes and sleepy expression assures him of that.

"Don't do anything stupid," the bounty hunter tells Zidane as they get off the trolley.

"Pah," the monkey-tailed boy waves a hand, "I'll be _fine_."

They exit and head into the main bit of the castle, but before Amarant can get very far, Zidane grabs his arm.

"Wait," he whispers, and before Amarant can say anything, the boy points up.

"Oh, fuck," the bounty hunter mumbles as his gaze turns upward.

_Hundreds_ of sprigs of mistletoe are scattered all down the hall, and Zidane laughs. "Looks like Eiko's been decorating. I bet she wants to get you under the mistletoe, _oniichan_."

"Look, don't call me _that_, either." He looks around and sighs. "And it's not _her_ who she wants to get under the mistletoe," he mutters.

"What do you mean?"

Zidane looks confused and Amarant sighs. "She talks too much. Are you going to kiss me under every single one of these?"

"It's my sworn duty," the boy grins, leaning against him slightly, "I think there might be a way through without stepping under any..."

Amarant nods, and takes a few cautious steps through the hallway. He sees that there is, indeed, a very specific pattern and all he has to do is follow it...

Why did Eiko have to choose tonight to do this, when he's so full of alcohol?

Zidane follows, swaying too much but not falling under any of the mistletoe, and Amarant reaches the end of the hallway. A quick look up assures that there's no more to worry about, and so he starts for his room.

Zidane again trails after him, whistling a Christmas carol and looking content. Amarant sighs when they reach his room, and opens the door, stepping through.

"See you-"

Zidane grabs his arm and so he stops, looking over at him. "What?"

A finger points up, and Zidane giggles insanely. He kind of sounds like Kuja did...

Amarant swears under his breath when he sees a single, scrawny branch of mistletoe hanging over his doorway, and sighs, looking at the boy. "Fine, let's get this over with," he mutters.

Zidane grins, "I'm glad you've accepted it." The blonde leans up and presses his lips against Amarant's, eyes closing quickly.

It's the booze talking, but Zidane's lips are extra warm and are actually pretty sweet against Amarant's. The boy pulls away, looking at Amarant coyly. "I'm risking Eiko's rage, seeing as how I must be moving in on her man," he laughs.

"I don't think she'd be upset at that," the other drawls, voice scratching. "Moving in, huh?"

"Well, this _is_ the third time I've gotten to kiss you in one day. I'm starting to wonder if maybe you're just trying to get me into your bed, though." Zidane waves a finger, "Remember, I'm a dutiful consort..." He sighs, trailing off.

"I'm not trying anything. It's all Eiko."

Zidane shrugs, "So long as you aren't angry at me..." The boy looks around, and then grins, "Still haven't moved?" With that, he leans up and kisses Amarant again.

Amarant doesn't know what his problem is - _must be the alcohol_ – but he decides to humor the kid and return the kiss. Unfortunately, this makes Zidane lean against him, and because of this, Amarant has to move back a little, to give him room. And when Amarant moves, Zidane has to put his hands on Amarant's shoulders, to keep from falling himself. And unfortunately enough they end up falling back, and the door ends up getting caught behind them. Strangely enough, it ends up slamming shut, and Amarant grabs the other's hips to keep himself straight.

It must be the whiskey, because now Zidane's tangling his hands in Amarant's dreads and now Amarant's trailing kisses along Zidane's neck, and for some reason the monkey's making little gasping noises that drive Amarant _crazy_.

They stumble back a bit from the door to get better balance and, surprisingly, the bed is suddenly right against Amarant's legs, so he sits down. Since Amarant has sat down, Zidane has to sit in the bounty hunter's lap, so that they're not so uncomfortable, and he presses his lips against Amarant's, and the other starts grabbing for something to steady himself, and finds Zidane's tail. He gives that a little tug and Zidane yelps, eyes closed and mouth open, pulling away. It doesn't seem to hurt the kids so he tries it again, and Zidane cries out, jerking against the bounty hunter.

Amarant runs a hand through Zidane's hair and decides that while they're here, he might as well get one more kiss, to make up for the mistletoe that Zidane keeps monopolizing in his favor. So he pulls the blonde down and that's alright with him, because the monkey simply groans into his mouth and leans against him, causing Amarant to fall back against the bed himself...

* * *

Amarant's head hurts. 

Actually, he's generally pretty achy all over. With a groan, he turns on his side, and feels _someone_ lean against him casually.

_Who did I...?_

His eyes open and he realizes that, unfortunately enough, he seems to have a very naked Zidane Tribal sleeping in the same bed as his own, very naked self.

"Shit," he mutters, closing his eyes.

"...Hm...?"

"Awake?" the redhead asks, and he earns a sleepy nod.

"For about an hour now," the blonde sighs.

"What now?"

"Dunno. I want to sleep more," he tells the other, rolling over to face the bounty hunter, who opens an eye to look at him. "Maybe do a few of those things we did last night," he adds, "If my head stops hurting anytime soon."

Amarant snorts. "You drank too much."

"_I_ drank... Yeah, I did," the boy concedes, licking his lips. "Eiko's going to kill me."

"Eiko's going to be shit pleased," Amarant mumbles sleepily, "She was trying to hook me up with you, after all."

"Really?" The blonde looks at the window, "It's still really early – probably two?"

"Hm."

"Should I go...?"

"Nah," Amarant mutters, "I'm past all caring. But," he mutters, closing his eyes, "You've got an excuse for Garnet."

"What would _that_ be? Sorry, I cheated on you with the bounty hunter?"

"Just tell her you're queer," the redhead chuckles, "Women _love_ gay men. She won't be able to stay mad at you."

"Oh, ha, ha." As an afterthought, Zidane adds, "I'm not gay."

"I'm half-serious. And you've slept with me, and that redheaded thief-actor, right?"

"I... How..."

Amarant rolls his eyes, "You're talking to someone who could make sleeping around an art."

"But I didn't think Lani was _here_," Zidane jokes weakly, and earns a light punch on the arm.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"So, wait... What do we do now?"

Amarant shrugs, closing his eyes. "We can either sleep, and not worry about it, or you can stay up worrying while I don't, because I don't give a shit. It's not like this wasn't going to happen."

"What makes you think that?"

Amarant smirks, "Because Eiko insisted on it."

Zidane laughs quietly, and then leans over Amarant, forcing him to open his eyes. "So, your little princess is the reason I slept with you?"

"And an abundance of alcohol. Why else?"

Zidane shrugs his shoulders and leans in. "Maybe I just thought you were pretty sexy, for a thirty year old with dreadlocks."

"You've got horrible taste, if that's the case. And you already should get it that I won't have a relationship with you."

"You already _have_ a relationship with me, fool," Zidane mutters, "You're my _friend_. Only now, we've fucked."

"Such _language_, coming from royalty," Amarant drawls, bringing a hand up and pulling Zidane back down.

Fuck relationships. He's getting the hang of this "go where the wind takes you" thing.

* * *

Amarant and Zidane stay out "drinking" for the next few nights, and on Christmas eve, the group gathers around a huge tree that irritates Amarant's nose, and start passing around gifts. 

Eiko passes hers out first, and when she reaches Amarant, she simply grins and say, "Ne, Ama-chan, I think you've gotten your present already!"

"Yeah, yeah," the man drawls, earning a few curious stares.

Amarant ends up getting a new set of claws from Freya, who asks him to try them out later with her; a few daggers from, ironically, Garnet; some assorted enchanted cloaks and such from Steiner; and a weird, iron feather pendant from Zidane, who shrugs. "I saw it on sale and thought it was kind of cool, but I don't wear necklaces," he tells the bounty hunter, who smirks and nods slightly.

Eiko throws a minor fit when she gets Zidane's folded note that simply says "Redeem in Exactly Two Days," but relaxes when Amarant tells her to shut up and wait patiently.

By the next day, Amarant's pretty much ready to go. There's just one more thing to do –

"So, have you broken it to the Queen, yet?" he asks Zidane, leaning against the wall of his room. Zidane looks at Amarant's bags and sighs.

"Not yet. I'm just... waiting for the opportune moment. Hey," he looks to the other, "Where's you're home? I'd like to come check it out sometime."

"Yeah, I'll bet," the bounty hunter smirks, "Just as Eiko for directions. If you're lucky, she won't come with you to show you the way."

"If I'm lucky? You know I'm _only_ lucky."

"Yeah, well, you must be really lucky to have to break up with a Queen." He leans over and pats Zidane on the head, "Now go play courtesan to the Queen. I'll see you around – let me know how your visit to Madain Sari goes."

"You don't want to come?" Zidane asks.

"...Maybe. Let Eiko decide, once she figures out the gift. See you," he drawls, heading out the door.

Zidane grabs his armband and pulls him back, leaning up and kissing him quickly. "Send Lani my love!"

"Yeah, I'll send her all the love that I hold in my two-sizes-too-small heart," Amarant responds, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading out.

The snow is shiny and everyone's inside, enjoying Christmas day like good girls and boys.

The bounty hunter reaches the gates and decides he can take an extra-long time to get back.

He catches himself whistling that stupid Christmas carol, but after a moment, he picks it back up and lets it linger.

Maybe holidays aren't so bad, after all.

* * *

Shitty ending? Maybe? Ties up all loose ends? Pretty much. Slight OOC!Amarant? Probably. No lemon? HAHA. 

Merry Christmas, goslings.


End file.
